la princesa super saiyajin
by trinariffin13
Summary: bra demuestra ser muy fuerte al convertirse en super saiyajin al ver en problemas a su familia demostrara el potencial para vencer a freezer ya se mal resumen soy mala en resumen


un dia normal en corporacion capsula una pequeña de pelo azul y ojos azules con un brassier deportivo rosa y short negro

bra:bien hoy ya termine de entrenar quiero ver la cara de papá cuando me vea mas fuerte-entra a la casa a cambiarse

vegerta:-apenas llegando de entrenar en las montañas bulma estaba de viaje de trabajo y regresaria pasado mañana y trunks ay ya no vivia y el doctor brief y la señora bunny habian fallecido apenas hace 2 meses-bra ya llegue

bra:-en su cuarto esconde su traje de entrenamiento se pone un vestido rosa y chaleco negro-ya bajo papá-baja y abraza a vegeta

ambos se quedan viendo tele hasta que

locutor:atencion a todos los televidentes en la ciudad del oeste estan atacando monstruos todos tienen que proteger ah-se corta la comunicasion

vegeta:bra tengo que ir quedate aqui

bra:yo tambien voy porfavor

vegeta:esta bien pero te esconderas

bra:si-pensando:asi te demostrare que fuerte soy-se va a cambiar con un pantalon negro y playera negra aunque traia su traje de entrenamiento abajo

en la ciudad de la capital del oeste monstruos atacaban

gohan:que paso porque resucitan estos monstruos-ataca a un monstruo de babidi

trunks:nose debe haber una paradojia del cielo-ataca a numero 19

gotem:y ahora q haremos-ataca a cooler

pan:menos charla y mas accion-ataca a zarbon

gohan:ya se todos ponganse en una direccion como en circulo y atacen 1

trunks:2

gotem:3

pan:4

gohan trunks goten y pan:ahora

gohan:masenko

trunks:ataque big bang

gotem:kame hame ha aumentado 10 veces

pan:kame hame ha-todos los monstruos mueren-lo logramos-sin energias

gohan:al menos ya acabamos

¿?:no esten tan seguros niños

gohan trunks y gotem:freezer

freezer:si y ahora ataquen fuerzas especiales gyniu

las fuerzas especiales gyniu atacan a gohan gotem trunks y pan que ya no tenian energias

freezer:jajajajaja y ahora donde estara vegeta mejor que ni venga porque lo destrozaria

vegeta:sabias que es malo invocar a las personas freezer-freezer voltea arriba-hola sabandija

freezer:vegeta como estas he recusitado y ahora soy mas fuerte que tu tambien las fuerzas de gyniu-todos atacan vegeta queda muy lastimado-vaya vegeta parece que ahora estas mucho mas debil-nota unos mechones sobresaliendo de detras de una roca-eh y eso-se teletransporta enfrente de bra tu quien eres chiquilla

bra:soy hija del principe de los saiyajins mi nombre es bra

freezer:que hija de jajajajaja vegeta no me digas que esta niña es tu hija

vegeta:-butter agarra de los cabellos a vegeta-dejala en paz

bra:papá

freezer:chiquilla presenciaras la muerte de tu querido padre, butter mata al inservible de vegeta

vegeta:bra huye-butter le pone una rafaga de ki a vegeta butter se la lanza vegeta no muere pero queda mal herido-b bra hu huye ah

bra:pa papá-una franja roja pasa detras d ella el cielo empieza a obscureserse y caen rayos:ah aaaaaaaaaah-su cabello cambia a dorado y sus ojos a color azul verdos y rafagas de ki y ondas pasaban frente a ella

freezer:esa niña es una super

vegeta:su super saiyajin

bra:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-eleva mas su ki

freezer:jeece guido matenla

jeece y guido:-tratan de atrapar a bra pero ella abre sus ojos y un viento sopla fuerte lanzandolos lejos-

bra:malditos como se atreven a lastimar a mi familia aaaaaaaah-se elva aun mas su ki se teletransporta atras de guido atravesandolo con su puño y con jeece le arranca la cabeza de una patada-dime es todo lo que tienes maldito

freezer:ataquen butter gyniu recoome butter

bra:-le parte el cuello a reccome-hmmp-va con butter que le aplasta la cabeza matandolo-quien sigue

gyniu:cambi-bra se pone enfrente de el tapandole la boca

bra:crees que no me se ese truco insecto-se teletransporta atras de el lo tira al piso y le atraviesa el pecho-fuerzas especiales ni que ocho cuartos son unos estupidos

freezer:qui quien demonios eres

bra:soy la persona que te destruira aunque ya has pagado varias veces por la muerte de los saiyajins y de los namekuseins y de los que has matado pagaras por lastimar a mi familia aaaaaaaah-se eleva mucho mas su ki-maldito insecto-le da varios golpes a freezer que el no puede esquivar ya que son muy rapidos pone sus manos en la frente-TAIYOKEN-aparece un fuerte resplandor y en la conmosion-KIENZAN-parte en dos a freezer mientras el kienzan sigue normal parte varias veces a freezer-y ahora el golpe de gracia BIG BANG ATTACK-mata a freezer definitivamente-lo logre -se desmayada perdiendo la transformacion vegeta la agarra

vegeta:bien hecho bra bien hecho

despues de pedirle a shenlong que reparara todo y que reviviera a tdos todos se curaron con las semillas del ermitaño

gohan gotem trunks pan milk y bulma:QUE QUE HAS DICHO?

vegeta:ay no griten es la verdad todo eso paso

bulma:me lo niego a creer vegeta bra no se puede transformar en super saiyajin es inaudito barbarico salvaje e ipoteticamente imposible

milk:lo mimo pienso bra es una dama no un mono salvaje como los lo que dijo-sin ofender a trunks gohan y gotem y a mi nieta

vegeta:creanlo o no es la verdad

trunks:yo no lo creo

gotem:yo si le creo-todos con cara de que?-es que aveces entrenaba con ella

vegeta:-furioso-entrenabas con mi hija a solas MALDITO BASTARDO-empieza a corretear a gotem

trunks:pues no me lo creo

bra:-apareciendo colgada de cabeza de un arbol de su cola-(n/a:una teoria mia que ovio no es cierta que ella al expulsar todo su ki le crecio su cola)-pues creelo trunks es la verdad

gohan:yo menos me lo creo

bra:bien se los demostrare aaaah-se transforma en super saiyajin todos se desmayan _0_-creo que fue demasiado para ellos

 **no se porque no puse a goku no se me dio de ponerlo bueno espero que les guste**


End file.
